


Leaving To Protect You

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Part of 31 Days of Shipping Challenge, Part of Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest 2021, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Grey Warden Alistair Theirin after months of vivid nightmares believes that he is experiencing The Calling and leaves the man he loves to take the journey to the Deep Roads.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest 2021, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers





	Leaving To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Dragon Age
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfic is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos are all mine. I have written this fanfic for the 2021 Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest. I am also taking part in the 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 challenge 
> 
> Prompt that was used: A ship that makes you cry
> 
> I hope everyone likes reading this , even though this fic is sad.

Alistair Theirin, Grey Warden, and the man who had helped to save Ferelden from the Blight tossed and turned in his sleep. The man was having a nightmare, his lover who he had met and fallen in love with during the Blight watched him with worry and concern. 

Alistair’s lover was named Harry Potter and was a Mage from another world. Harry was thirty years old. 

Harry was a handsome mage with black hair that was short and messy, beautiful emerald eyes behind a pair of black round glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was of average height and had a thin body with some slight muscles. 

Harry moved closer to Alistair and he pulled the other man closer to him before wrapping his arms around his lover’s torso. The wizard then started to stroke Alistair’s short blond hair while Alistair still endured his nightmare. 

It wasn’t long before Alistair awoke, letting out a yell as he awoke. It seemed to take a moment for Alistair to take in where he was, though the fear and panic didn’t seem to disappear from the blond man’s eyes just yet and soon he realized that Harry was holding on to him. Tears fell down his face as then he buried his face into Harry’s shoulder, wrapped his own arms around Harry and held onto him firmly, Harry soon felt tears at the material of his nightshirt. 

Alistair was crying. 

“Do you want to talk about it, Alistair?” asked Harry softly. 

“No, not right now.” said Alistair. 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to.” 

There was a short moment of silence between them both as they held onto each other firmly. 

“I love you Harry” said Alistair. 

Alistair was still crying, Harry could feel his tears. Tears of his own fell down Harry’s cheeks. 

“I love you too” Harry said. 

They stayed like this for a while, just holding each other and crying. 

This wasn’t the first time that this had happened, recently Alistair had been having vivid nightmares. Alistair didn’t want to talk about them and Harry, though concerned, didn’t try to force him into telling him. They were both scared that perhaps Alistair was experiencing the Calling. 

Hours later Harry had fallen asleep again, arms still wrapped protectively around the other man while also being held by a still awake Alistair. 

~ ~ ~ ~

As months passed by the Grey Warden’s nightmares only seemed to get worse and Alistair would start to hear a song in his mind, the song that all Grey Wardens associated with The Calling.

One day when the song in Alistair’s mind had started to become so unbearable that he couldn’t ignore it he decided that he would finally have to leave the man that he was in love with. It was the last thing that he wanted to do but he knew that to protect his mage and to protect others he would have to leave. 

He would leave while Harry was still asleep, he wrote a letter explaining his decision to Harry and expressing how much he loved Harry and how he would always love the wizard. In the letter he begged for forgiveness and wrote how that he wanted Harry to move on from him and find someone who could stay by the wizard’s side for a lot longer than Alistair could. 

Leaving his partner while the mage was still asleep was a cowardly act but Alistair knew that if given the choice Harry would want to accompany him and fight the evil creatures called Darkspawn by his side until they both died. Alistair didn’t want that! He wanted Harry to live the rest of his life happy and safe. He wanted to spare Harry the pain of watching Alistair suffer the horrific fate of a Grey Warden.   
After he finished writing his letter of goodbye to Harry he placed it on their bedside table and placed a last loving kiss to the wizard’s lips. 

“Goodbye Harry, I love you” he whispered. 

Alistair then left Harry’s side and grabbed a bag of things he would need for the journey to the Deep Roads. He put on his armour, boots, grabbed his sword and shield and left Harry.


End file.
